Tough Act to Follow!
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Freshman, Ciel, and sophomore, Alois, attend Yana High. What will happen when Ciel, a quiet student, is forced into drama with the flamboyant, limelight-loving Alois? Will Ciel fall for the outgoing boy...or just throw up on stage?


**Author's Note: **

Hello, guys! This is a yaoi, just fair warning. Nothing too in your face for _now_...lol. Oh yeah, I drew the cover by the way :)

**Disclaimer:**

...Do I...even need one?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tough Act to Follow! - Chapter 1, Set the Stage<strong>

Ciel sat under the shade of a tree, hidden in a corner behind the school. He couldn't stand the cafeteria noise, and the obnoxious tables separated by cliques. He just didn't feel like he fit in one. He didn't know anyone at all because he'd moved there about a month ago and today was the first day of Yana High, his freshman year.

He walked around the school searching for a good place to write for almost thirty minutes of his lunch. Once he found the one single quiet place in existence of his new hell-hole school, he was ecstatic. His dream was to become a famous writer and live somewhere inspiring like New York. He dreamed big but Ciel knew what would be the truth; he'd be stuck in some boring town writing for some shit of a paper. He didn't care though, because that time was just so far away to him.

Ciel stared blankly at his journal; he felt comfortable enough where he was to lift his eyepatch just a bit to see better while he wrote. He knew it was sad, but he'd rather people see a black patch than his marred flesh even though the eye was still functional. He was just a little shy like that, but don't get him wrong; he had his opinions and most of the time felt they were just better kept to himself. Well, unless he was writing, that's when his smart mouth showed it's bare ass.

The faint smell of cigarettes wafted to his nose. Ciel's nose scrunched but he ignored it; he couldn't hear anyone and imagined kids probably skipped class to smoke there enough that it left a smell imprint on the whole area.

As a thought struck Ciel, he began frantically writing and humming to himself. Before he knew it, pages were filled, and he was full-on singing Team by Lorde.

He jumped, pulled out of his little world by the second bell. "Fuck!" Ciel ground out between gritted teeth. "No way, how did I miss the last bell, art class is starting now, damnit!"

He jumped up and scurried around the corner and in through the back door of the deserted cafeteria, and on through the hall to find a class he had absolutely no idea where to find.

/

Grell stood outside behind the school, smoking his cigarette when he heard a beautiful voice flood to his ears. He smiled, listening to the voice, entranced in the sound. Once it stopped suddenly, he came back to reality. Grell's cigarette was reduced to just ash. He huffed, immediately realizing that he _needed_ that voice!

Grell peeked around the corner, hoping to find the child. "Damnit! The perfect soprano voice! Who _was_ that? How could I let them get away?"

Grell stretched and then put out his cigarette on the brick siding of the building. "Well, whatever," he said to himself, flicking his wrist and entering the building.

The redheaded man went straight to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you today? I was just heading to class and thought I'd drop in," Grell rambled.

"Well, you could have saved both of our time and just _kept_ walking," Sebastian ground out in well-constrained annoyance, never looking up from his papers.

"Oh, but I do have _business_ here, of course. It's about my department's funding, you see, the way my bank account is set up, I got my checkings in my savings and its going to be a few-"

"Well, perhaps if you weren't such a _buffoon_, more students would join. Therefore, I would put a higher priority over Drama's finances, but as that is not the case..." Sebastian cut him off, still not looking at him but the slight upcurve of his mouth hinted Sebastian was pleased with himself.

"Hmph, you dry desolate soul with a raisin of a heart. Ya' damned Grinch! If I am a _buffoon_ then I_ still_ pity you! You lifeless son of a-" Grell started, but got cut off.

"_Sut-_cliffe! I suggest you shut your mouth before I drop your funds all together! I don't have to give your ridiculous department a single dime. Trust me, Sutcliffe, I could throw a fundraiser at you and say to raise your own money and hell, I could even lower your pay. Are we understood?" Sebastian asked, losing his temper, slamming his papers to the desk.

"Oh, Mister Michaelis! There's no need for that sweetheart, you know I love you. How about this, I walked by the art class today and well... they all seemed shoved in there like sardines. That's not a healthy learning environment, right? How about, we put a mandatory limit on each class based on size of room. I could fit tons in the auditorium. It wouldn't hurt too much right? Just snag me a few students, a little fund increase, and I'll even do the fundraiser, darling, we all win!" Grell convinced, hugging Sebastian's shoulders from behind.

The principal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, under one understanding."

Grell's smiled widened to a Cheshire grin. "Oh? What's that Mister Sebby?"

"Get the hell out of my room and don't come back for the rest of the day," Sebastian demanded, severely irritated.

Grell's face twisted into an evil grin knowing he'd got the last word now. "Oooh, so_ professional_," grell mocked. "Anything for my sexy boss; if you are ever in need for a little-"

"Get. The. Fuck. _Out_!"

Grell giggled and left quickly, knowing just how much he tortured the poor raven-haired man.

After getting further down the hall where there were no more classes in session, an evil laughed bubbled up from Grell's throat.

"Ha! In your face, little Miss Red! Now I get to take your precious little pupils and make them do my bidding, bitch! How dare you mock the Drama department. I will show you pathetic, when you're staring at an empty-ass class! Then, I get to put all of your precious little art students to work, painting and building sets, after school," Grell said imagining little slaves painting his sets as if he was the Pharaoh of Egypt whipping slaves to build pyramids. He continued, "ha! I _love_ that rule. All new Drama club students must do mandatory set building after school two days a week. We'll see who's department is worth absolute shit this year, and it _won't_ be mine!"

"Ah," Grell sounded, looking at his watch as he walked into class. "Only about fifteen minutes late, not so bad. Anyhoo~ Hello darlings! Oh my gosh, look at the new faces! Welcome to Drama club! I expect a few more to come in within the next couple of days but I'm excited to see you guys. And of course, my beautiful previous students! Glad you decided to stay upperclassman: Elizabeth, Alois, Edward, Soma and Finnian!"

"What's up, Mr. Grell?" Alois yelled from the back row of auditorium seats.

Lizzie huffed, rolling her eyes. Edward sucked his teeth.

"Well, it was a difficult process, but I think this year will be our year. So! I suppose that's what's up." Grell hopped up on stage, and began explaining the rules and all that boring shit teacher talk at you about on first days.

"And so we will have a big play at the end of this semester that will hopefully propel the club into more popu-"

A knock echoed through the room.

"Come in~" Grell answered singsongly.

Ciel opened the auditorium door slowly. "Uhh, some lady with red hair said to come here because art was too full. Something about election cards filled out late," Ciel said nervously, hoping he was in the right place.

"Oh! That was quick! Come in, come in," Grell said eagerly, ready for his new little art slaves.

Ciel, Mey-Rin, Lau and Ranmao, who were obviously a couple, filtered in.

Alois was busy digging through costumes, pulling out an old wooden sword. He thrust it into the air, declaring, "Where the fuck art thou, Romeo?"

Ciel immediately snickered, catching Alois' attention. A smiled formed on his lips. The blonde jumped down from stage.

Grell said to Alois, "that was good enthusiasm and emotion, but the sword was just completely _unnecessary_."

Alois smiled even bigger. "Hi, I'm Alois. Finally, someone who won't annoy the hell outta' me. Let's be friends," Alois said holding out his hand.

Ciel reluctantly shook it. "Uh, sure, I guess. I'm Ciel..."

"Great, Ciel, you're gonna' love it here!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Endnote:<strong>

Oh gosh, I write to music. Have you ever written to 2000's hip hop? All I can here is "move bitch! Get out the way, get out the way bitch!" It's very motivational XD

Ok, so, this will probably be a decently long story so don't worry too much that the first chapter is short. It will get longer, this just kinda tells you if you're going to like it or not. Please leave a review for these reasons: to tell me to hurry the hell up with the updates, tell me it fucking sucked and how to fix it, or to say you love it! At this point in the game I can change its direction however you want. That being said, I hope you like this story, look forward to more!

— **Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
